Today's organizations are increasingly adopting SOA to reduce information technology complexity and to deliver greater flexibility and speed. SOA can provide a standardized framework for assembling disparate enterprise SOA components into a higher-level composite, thereby simplifying development, deployment and management of enterprise applications. An example of such a high-level composite is a SOA composite application, which can include one or more service components defined by a process execution language. However, a typical process execution language uses syntaxes and expressions that are either inefficient, or unfamiliar to many developers of the new generation.